


Picnic Lunch

by anemptymargin



Category: Imagination Movers (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rule 34, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picnic lunch in the jungle room can’t go wrong with a couple of wild animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiohardcore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiohardcore/gifts).



> So, yeah. I wrote Movers porn. Why not. Hah. For both my (LJ) kiss_bingo (prompt - type: rough) & a prompt from (LJ) flawlessnights on my prompt post.

The jungle room was still… a little too still… even the caterwauling of wildlife had gone quiet in their presence. Smitty pushed his way through dense growth, deeper and deeper into the ever expanding infinite space, until finally he found the perfect spot.

Rich, on the other hand, was still attempting to trail behind - he’d gotten lost amongst the thick leaves and plant life and found himself turned around and alone. “Smitty!” He cupped his hands and called out, “Smitty!” No response. Frustrated, he whipped out his scribble sticks and sat down on a large rock. “Where am I?” He muttered under his breath, sketching out the roughly square room and an approximation of the path they had taken. “Through here… around the big rock… across the river…”

***

Smitty stretched out a red and white checked blanket - tugging it tight at the corners. It was a perfect day for a picnic… just him and Rich tucked away alone. “Perfection.” He murmured, stretching out on his back with his hat pulled down over his face. “Now to wait.”

He hadn’t exactly intended to lose Rich, nor lost him to use the time it would take for Rich to find the picnic site for an impromptu cat nap… but on the whole it was a decidedly good move. He woke to a tickling sensation against his cheek and removal of the hat draped over his face, followed by the gentle warm wetness of a mouth at his throat. “Smitty… Smitty… can’t lose me.” Rich’s voice whispered in between soft kisses from his shoulder to his chin.

“Mmm, you found me…” Smitty wriggled his hips, only to have Rich’s slender body hold him down against the blanket.

“Do I get a prize?” Rich murmured against the hollow of Smitty’s throat, letting his teeth gently scrape against the tender flesh followed by his tongue.

Smitty closed his eyes tighter, tilting his chin upward to further expose himself to the tender ministrations. “Oh yeah… yes… anything.”

Rich chuckled low in his throat and took Smitty’s chin in one palm, bringing his mouth down for a much more direct kiss. “Anything?” He ran his tongue over Smitty’s lower lip, opening his mouth for a much rougher attack.

“Anything.” Smitty panted when Rich broke the kiss, digging his sneakers against the blanket when Rich’s body lowered fully on top of him.

With another low, rumbling chuckle, Rich followed up with another hard and grinding kiss. “Shhh…” He panted, covering Smitty’s mouth with one hand while the other toyed with the snaps at the front of his jumpsuit. “Hush.”

Smitty muttered something behind the long palm, only to have it pressed down even harder. With a low whine, he nodded and closed his eyes.

“Perfect.” Rich whispered, slowly removing his hand. In a fluid movement, he sat up on narrow thighs, popping open the snaps to Smitty’s waist. “Don’t move.” He snaked his hand down past the bright blue, finding warm cotton briefs to toy with.

Smitty whimpered, barely raising his hips up to meet the warm touch. It wasn’t the first, and hopefully not the last, but each time seemed better than before.

“Mmm, just what I wanted today.” Rich grinned, his foot striking the picnic basket as he sprawled out on his belly, hooking an arm around each thigh. “Stay quiet…” His mouth open as though he had something to say, Smitty remained silent save for a soft groan when Rich drew down the thick cotton. “I’ll tell you when.” Rich whispered, brushing soft kisses against the tender skin, feeling it push against his lips.

With a low moan, Smitty curled his fingers in the blanket - letting out a long hiss of air when Rich’s mouth enveloped his cock teasingly slow. Even behind closed eyes, the jungle room was spinning and much warmer than he had remembered it being before. All he could think about for the most excruciatingly pleasurable moments was the tease of Rich’s tongue and lips coupled with the gentle stroking of fingertips just under the jumpsuit on his thighs.

Rich pulled back and kissed Smitty’s thigh with a wide grin. “Now you can say something.” He murmured, pressing a deliberate line of small kisses from thigh back up the hard shaft. “As long as it’s something nice.”

“Oh god…” Smitty groaned low in his throat; his knees pushing at Rich’s sides as he rode all too close to the edge. “Please… please… please…”

“Mmm…” Rich teased, flicking his tongue over the tip before taking the shaft in as deep as he could, offering a single hard swallow. That was all it took and he knew it, the special secret weapon of choice.

Smitty stifled a loud moan, biting down into his lower lip as his hands tugged up the thick picnic blanket, his knees snapping tight around Rich’s thin waist and drawing him in tight as he came.

One soft, utterly lovely swallow and Rich pulled away with a soft chuckle. “Thanks for my reward.”

“Your reward?”

“I’ll make sure you get a treat. After lunch, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
